


sweet dee's banging the waitress

by deereynolds



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deereynolds/pseuds/deereynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She would sneak looks and let herself fantasize about how soft her skin is, how her hair probably smells like cherry blossom shampoo, and how she would feel pushed up against her."</p><p>Dee bangs the waitress.  Pretty straight-forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Dee

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing fic for it's always sunny. i decided to go with femslash. i kind of started shipping these two because they're in such similar situations but they are so different from each other. also they could have been friends and i'm disappointed. also this is SO SHORT i apologize.  
> also i'm really sorry if this is ooc. i don't even know what i'm doing.

Dee had never really been into girls.  Her friends were guys, she had sex with guys, she didn't understand girls.  She didn't even experiment in college.  That's why when she started feeling whatever  _this_ was for the waitress, of all people, she was more than confused. 

It had started awhile ago, to say the least.  Maybe her feelings for the waitress really kicked into action when she threw that engagement party for her.  Maybe before that.  The waitress did have a certain charm about her, and ever since she went blonde, Dee could almost see why Charlie was so interested in her.  She was pretty.  And Dennis, Mac, and even Frank had already banged her.  What difference would one more of member of the gang really make?

But it was all just dreaming.  When Charlie would insist on going to the coffee shop, Dee would inevitably tag along.  She was getting just as obsessed with the waitress as Charlie was.  She would sneak looks and let herself fantasize about how soft her skin is, how her hair probably smells like cherry blossom shampoo, and how she would feel pushed up against her.  But she always snapped out of it. 

But for the life of her, Dee could not understand how she ended up here, pinning the waitress against the wall and kissing her, hard, like a teenager who still hasn't learned _how_ to kiss.  It was sloppy and kind of gross, but she couldn't believe she was finally doing it.  It felt perfect in the moment.  She didn't really know what to do next (she had never done _this_ with  _her_ before) but the way she was taught was that kissing led to sex.

 


	2. The Waitress

There was nothing, absolutely _nothing,_  the waitress hated more than the Reynolds.  Especially Dee.  Dennis may have screwed her over, but Dee didn't even have the decency to bang her before she screwed her over.

But banging her afterword?  That makes up for everything right?

Of course the waitress had noticed Dee was not-so-subtly stalking her.  She knew how to recognize a stalker, after all.  And the waitress had always found Dee to be  _very_ good looking (she was Dennis' sister, after all).  She had even dyed her hair to look a little bit more like Dee.  Maybe she was doing that to attract Dennis (he did have a weird obsession with his sister) but it could be possible she did it for Dee's attention.

So when Dee came to the coffee shop, alone, without being able to hide behind Charlie, the waitress took pity on her.  And when Dee asked the waitress where the bathroom was, she showed her.

Dee pulled her into the bathroom with her, locking the door and pushing her against the wall.   Dee's mouth was on her's in an instant, and it tasted like beer and some kind of food like she hadn't brushed her teeth before deciding to do this.   

Getting over the initial shock, the waitress decided she better kiss back.  Not that she enjoyed it.  Not that she had been wanted to do this, imagining it, dreaming over and over about Dee's lips on hers and her hand on the back of her neck.  Because  _she hadn't._

But that doesn't mean she didn't want it to happen now.

Sweet Dee moved very fast, and was already grasping at the buttons on her jeans, like her high school boyfriend had.  Only, unlike said boyfriend, the waitress was perfectly willing to let Dee remove her pants.  They stripped each other down at the waist and it was obvious to the waitress that Dee had never done this before.  She wondered if she was as obvious.

The proceeding moments were very rushed and quiet and the stealthiness of the situation made the waitress practically giddy.  The waitress could never imagine fucking someone in the bathroom of her workplace, but here she was, doing it.  And that someone had to be Dee Reynolds, because this feeling has been pent up for too long.   After all the years they had feigned hatred.  Or maybe the hatred was real.  Maybe it still is. 

 


End file.
